


The Nerd and The Stoner

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluffy but gets a little smutty, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross likes to go into the local video game store almost every day, but more for their employees then their selection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After taking a deep breath, Ross walked into the video game store. His heart was beating fast out of being so nervous. It wasn’t that he was afraid of people, the cashier intimidated him in a way he couldn’t quit put his finger on. Walking to the back of the store, the cashier talked to him.

  
“Didn’t think you were even gonna come in.” he said, barely looking up from his comic book.

  
Ross walked faster, hardly able to get two words out to the guy. Once he was out of the cashiers view, Ross tried hard not to but ended up staring at him. The cashier looked only a little older then him but was super tall and had a skinny frame. He was wearing a beanie which made his curly hair puff under it. Ross couldn’t help but stare at his large hands as they turned the pages to his comic book. Watching his long fingers drum on the counter, thinking about them gave him shivers. Quickly, Ross went back to looking at the games, mind drifting back to the tall boy.

  
Two hours passed before he went to the counter to buy a new controller, what he originally went into the store for. He couldn’t look the taller boy in the eye, keeping his gaze down on the display case under the counter.

  
“Thirty more minutes and I would’ve thought you were stalking me,” the cashier chuckled.

“No, I-I was making sure it was the right one.” Ross said a little too loud. He wanted to smack himself for acting so stupid.

  
The older teen rung him up. Before Ross left, he knew he had to say something. “Your shirt……it’s nice.”

  
Looking down at himself, looking at the over sized plaid shirt and Smokemon shirt he was wearing, the cashier chuckled a little more. Ross wanted to run out the door right then. He went to leave but felt something tug his jacket. Looking back at the counter, the older teen was leaning over it, barely holding on to his jacket. Out of curiosity, Ross turned back to him. The older teen grabbed one of their business cards and started writing something down.

  
“You seem pretty cool and you come in here almost daily.” He handed the card to Ross. “Maybe we could hang some time?”

  
Ross nodded, not looking down at the card and rushed out of the store. His heart was beating so fast. Couple blocks down, Ross finally stopped and looked at the card the teen gave him. It read:

  
                                                                                                        Danny: 555-1478

  
His face turned bright red. The fact that he got the older boys number, let alone his name made his heart want to burst. He didn’t want to seem desperate but Ross wanted to make sure it wasn’t fake. Calling up the number, ever ring set his nerves on end. Finally someone picked up after the third ring.

  
“Hello?” Ross knew that voice, a sigh of relief washed over him.

  
“Hi…Danny….you just gave me your number.”

  
“Oh,” Danny’s voice lit up, making Ross’s heart beat faster. “Hey, you know, I never got your name.”

  
“Ross, it’s Ross.”

  
“I was actually pretty worried you wouldn’t have called.”

  
“Of course I’d call.” Ross wanted to slap himself for talking so rushed again, but it made Danny laugh.

  
“I’m glad, hey, I have to get back to work. Now that I have your number, can I call you later tonight?”

  
“Ya, of course you can.”

  
“See ya.”

  
Danny hung up but Ross still kept the phone to his ear. Walking back home was a daze, nothing could even try to ruin his perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting outside his house, Ross paced back and forth, nervous.  Him and Danny had been texting back and forth for the past few days and today Danny finally got a day off and wanted to do something with him.  Mind racing, Ross couldn’t make heads or tails of what was gonna happen.  He didn’t know if he could call it a date, he still hadn’t admitted his feelings to Danny, or if it was just two friends hanging out.  In his backpack, he was prepared for anything.  Snacks, sunscreen, extra cloths, batteries, everything under the sun was in there, even to his shame, condoms.  He didn’t see any outcome with him needing them but his dad always told him to never leave home without them.

Checking his watch, Ross saw it was only ten after and he was still in a panic until a beat up car went up his drive way.  Window rolled down, he could see it was Danny.  Once he parked, the older teen leaned out the window, resting his arms crossed on the door.  Tilting his head to the side, his hair flopped over as he shinned his bright smile.

“Hey there.  Did ya wait long?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then get in buddy.”

Ross walked around to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat.  He was a little surprised with how clean the inside of the car was compared to some of his friends.  Danny turned down his radio, and started chatting up Ross like they’ve been pals forever.  It wasn’t that the conversation was boring, but here and there, Ross would loose concentration at just stare at Dan.  The way his hoodie draped over his skinny frame, how good he looked in his ratty Rush shirt, how his hair was a freakin mess but still looked good.  It all kept leading back up to his large hands, gripping the steering wheel, drumming along to what ever song that was on.  Ross wanted to just feel those long fingers go through his hair, feel them hold him.  He almost lost it completely, but every time he went too far, Danny’s conversation brought him back.  

From the almost weeks of them talking, Ross was so happy to learn that Danny was as big of a nerd as he was.  Talking about comic books, randomly quoting Vogon poetry, going on about old games he plays.  Ross was falling hard and it was scaring him more and more that he might be getting the wrong idea about how nice Dan’s been to him.  He once again snapped out of it when Danny finally parked.  Looking around, Ross’s jaw almost dropped.  Danny took him to the local amusement park and was trying to hand him his ticket.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

——————————————————

As the night went on, Ross genially had fun.  They went on a few rides together, ate dinner at one of the cheesy themed restaurants, played a few games, even went into a photo booth.  At one point they went on a haunted ride, but Ross wasn’t nervous about the ride, more about them both sitting int he dark together.  During the ride, he was very conscience about himself and his hands, they kept brushing up against Danny’s no matter where he put them.  By the end of the night, the both of them were tired but still had fun.  Danny drove Ross back home and thought it’d be best to walk him to his door.

“I think I know the way to my house,” Ross kidded as he got out of the car.

“You never know man.  Might get snatched on the way.”

The two laughed as the walked closer to the house.  Ross fished his keys out of his backpack and was about to go in when he stopped himself.

“You know, I had a really fun time tonight.”

Danny smiled warmly as always, “Me too.  I think we should do this again.”

“Defiantly.”

Ross turned to go inside when Danny grabbed his chin, gently turning his head towards the older teen.  Before he could even register what was happening, Danny leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  The kiss was brief but left him speechless.  When Danny pulled back, his face was red.  The taller teen muttered goodnight and quickly walked back to his car and left, leaving Ross on his door step frozen.  Inside him, excitement was bubbling over.


	3. Chapter 3

Holding on to his phone, pacing back and forth inside his room, Ross was nervous as hell.  It’s been two days since him and Danny went to the amusement park and the kiss.  Just thinking about it made Ross’s stomach fill with butterflies.  Danny had been texting, trying to see what was up, but he didn’t know how to respond, what to say.  At three in the morning, he finally worked up the nerve to call him.  A couple rings went by before it was picked it.

“Hello?”  Hearing Danny’s groggy voice sent shivers up his spine.  “Hello?” Danny asked again, making Ross realize he hadn’t said anything.

“Hi, Danny.”  On the other side, Ross could hear rustling.  He felt bad for calling so late but he couldn’t sleep. 

“Hi, Hi.”  Danny sounded more awake. “What’s up man?  You haven’t responded to my text, was thinking you weren’t interested in me anymore.”

“No, I just….did something….today, me, you, bowling alley at noon.”  

“Oh ok, I’ll be there.”  Just from his voice he knew Danny was smiling.

Having what he wanted to say finally off his chest, Ross hung up and sat on his bed.  Before he knew it, he was asleep.

———————————————————–

Ross sat on the curb out side the bowling alley, bouncing his knee.  It was 5 minutes till noon but he was still feeling anxious inside.  He knew by now he should just be calm about it all but Ross still couldn’t get over the fact that his crush that he didn’t even know the name of a few weeks ago was his date.  It made him think back to the kiss, he couldn’t keep it out of his mind for the past few days.  

At twelve on the dot, Danny’s car showed up, rolling into the spot right in front of him.  Ross’s jaw almost dropped when the older teen got out of his car in a leather jacket and ripped pants.  Looking down at his own clothes, he felt so lame, wearing some slightly baggy pants and his Mario shirt.  He didn’t even know Danny had walked up to him until he lifted Ross’s chin a little.

“Don’t look so glum, I’m here.”  

The two were only inches away from each others faces.  Ross froze as he saw Danny start to close his eyes, leaning in close.  At the last second, he snapped out of it and headed inside, cursing himself for acting like a girl in a k-drama.  To cover his tracks, he went on about what he’d been up to late, exaggerating heavily.  He was happy Danny still looked in high spirits as they walked up to the counter to get their bowling shoes and a lane.  The guy behind the counter turned around and instantly lit up.

“Danny, my man, how’ve ya been?”

“You know I’ve been around.  I need one lane and size 14 and…?”  He trailed off, turning towards Ross. 

“10,”  He sheepishly added.

“And a size ten.  And maybe later you could hook us up with some good grub?”

“No problem dude.  Hey, later me and a couple duds are gonna be testing out my new pipe.  Wanna come?”

Danny’s eyes went wide and silently tried to shush his friend.  Ever since Ross first went into the video game store he worked out, he could just tell Danny was a stoner.  It never bugged him, really, just wasn’t his thing.  After getting their shoes and walking over to their lane, Danny tried to apologize for his friends behavior.

“Oh it’s ok.  I kinda knew but it doesn’t bother me.”

“You knew?”

“Mhm, you just have the look of a stoner, you know?  But I mean it, I don’t mind.”

Running a hand through his hair, Danny looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off him.  Ross felt a little better, knowing he wasn’t the only one a little panic-y.  Their day went on like a dream for Ross, playing a few games, beating Danny twice, sharing a few pizza slices and cheese sticks, before heading home by about five.  There was a lot left in the day, so Danny proposed an idea.

“Why don’t we go hang at the park?  We still have hours till sun down.”

Ross knew his folks wouldn’t mind. “Sure.”

Making a few turns, they ended up at the local park.  Walking around, they saw some pretty cool things, talked a lot.  The sun started to go down and Ross needed a break, so he went over to the swing set and sat down.  Danny stood off to the side a bit, looking like he was thinking hard about something.  

“Come on, silly.  Sit next to me,”  Ross called out to him, patting the swing next to his.

The older teen walked over but didn’t sit down, instead he stood right in front of Ross, towering over him a bit.  Ross felt so small in his seat and was scared what was gonna happen next.  Shutting his eyes and grabbing the swing chains in both hands, Danny leaned down a bit, getting closer to Ross.  He took a deep breath before getting things off his chest.

“I like you, a lot, and not because you made that comment about my shirt.  For the past few months, I’ve noticed you when you’d come into the store.  How you’d linger around the PC games, how you would steal glances at me when you thought I wasn’t looking, how you like my hands.”  At that, Ross’s face turned a bright cherry red. “I wanted to get to know you, be your friend at the least.  I couldn’t work up the nerve to make the move until you complimented me.  Then I knew I couldn’t just let you run out of that store,  I had to do it then or never.  Today was fun but when I tried to kiss you, you turned away, when I went to hold your hand a bit ago, you put it in your pocket.  I have to know, how do you feel about me?”

Over come with emotions, Ross stood up and wrapped his arms around the worried teens neck, hugging him tight.  Knowing that his crush was crushing on him too was unbelievable to him.  Ross was still trying to comprehend what Danny had just said.

“I like you.  Of course, I like you.  The past few weeks, I’ve been scared about how you feel about me.  That’s why I pulled away, I kept thinking it was accident or I was just thinking it up.  “I….I really like you Danny.”

Danny held Ross by the waist and hosted him up, smiling wide.  The two laughed at their stupid nervousness and how corny they were acting.  Once Danny let Ross down, the two kissed.  It was longer then the first but still felt as electrifying as the first.  Ross didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want the day to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey there,”  Ross said, nudging Danny.

The older teen jumped up, no longer leaning on the counter, hair a mess.  Getting up on the counter, Ross mashed down his hair the best he could, which left it looking the same.  He’d just gotten down doing house work and thought it’d be fun to hang with Danny at the video game store for the day.  The boss didn’t mind much about Ross being there almost all the time, tempted to even hire him.  

“Slow day?”

Nodding, Danny grabbed Ross from behind and hugged him tight. “It’s so boring.”

For the rest of the day, there wasn’t much going on at the store.  A few kids came in messing up all the displays, a few guys looking for games that no one had, the manager came in at one point because he left his phone in the break room.  When closing time came, Ross followed Danny out side.  He started acting all nervous, making Danny worry.

“You ok?”

“Ya,”  Ross said a little too quickly. “It’s just…..my folks are out at a friends tonight and won’t be back till tomorrow….and was wondering if you’d….want to come over?”

Danny’s face slowly started to turn red as he nodded yes at Ross.  The two got in the older teen’s car and drove off to Ross’s place.  It was the first time he ever had Danny over, which didn’t help with his already present panic.

————————————————-

After showing Dan around the house, they finally got to Ross’s bed room.  Once they were inside, all Ross wanted to do was leave.  Thoughts of Danny laughing at his figurines and posters kept flooding.  

“You can….sit any where you like.”

Taking his chance, Danny kicked off his shoes and layed down on Ross’s twin sized bed, the only place to really sit in his whole room.  Being the awkward person he was, Ross leaned on the edge of his desk on the opposite side of the room. 

“Dorkopotomis, get over here.”  Danny started chuckling, holding his arms out to his boyfriend.

Slowly, Ross walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.  It was Danny that broke the ice, talking about work and the music he was making with his friend Brian, who Ross only met once.  As the time went on, he’d become more comfortable, even laying down on his bed.  It was a little small for two people so they decided to sit on the edge.  Danny held his hands as they talked and joked.

“Do you wanna watch tv?”  Ross asked once they started loosing conversation pieces. 

“Sure, but first,”  Danny leaned over and kissed Ross.  It was short like all the others, but it still made his heart flutter like a love-sick puppy. “Been meaning to do that all night.”

Ross knew then it was now of never.  He had to come clean with why he really invited Danny over but didn’t know how to put it into words.  They’ve been dating for two months and all these thoughts kept coming to his head.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, it was just that he’d never been with any one before and didn’t want to disappoint Danny.  All day long, all he could think about was being held by Danny, feeling his large hands all over him.  Shivers ran up his spine just thinking about.  Ross took a deep breath to help calm himself down.

“I have to tell you something.”  He finally said. “I didn’t invite you to hang……I want…..try some things….”

Running his hands through his long, unruly hair, Danny nervously chuckled. “Kind of guessed that much, but how far do you wanna try?”  The worried look in his eyes put Ross at ease, knowing Danny was just as nervous as he was.

“I wanna…..please you….”

Once again, Danny’s face turned bright red.  He stumbled a but with his words before it finally all came out. “How…how do you wanna do that?”

Ross looked down at his feet, a little too shy to look his boyfriend in the face. “Maybe my hand or….my mouth.  Which ever you’d like.”

“But are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, if you’re up for it.”

Grabbing him by the face, Danny kissed him hard, letting it last more then ever.  When they finally pulled away, he rested his head on Ross’s forehead and whispered, “I’m always up for it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Down on his knees, Ross thought his heart was gonna fail it was beating so fast.  Danny sat on the edge of his bed, hiding his bright red face behind his hair.  For the past few weeks, Ross had been thinking about nothing else but doing this but with the time finally here, he was a nervous wreck.  All he could think about now is how you could screw it all up and have Danny hate him.  Ross had never been with anyone let alone fool around.  Feeling the tension, and the fact that Ross had just been intensely staring at his crotch for five minutes not saying anything, Danny leaned closer to his and held his cheek.

“You don’t have to push your self to do this.  If it’d help, I could…..do it to you instead…”  

Shivers ran up Ross’s spine thinking about it, making his mind cloud up with dirty thoughts.  He shook them away and looked up at Danny properly and determined.

“I..I want to do this.  All these thoughts have been in my head just thinking about going further.  Kissing you, feeling you, being held by you.  It’s driving me crazy, so I want to do this, so badly.”

Danny flopped back on to the bed, covering his face and mumbling, “Then go for it.”  

After a deep breath, Ross fumbled as he unzipped Danny’s jeans.  He could feel the heat coming off the bulge.  Tugging at the waist band, Danny lifted his hips to help Ross pull the jeans down.  At this point, Danny got back up on his elbows and watched the younger teen shyly reach to touch but stopped short.

“Need a little help?”  He asked in a low voice, eyes hooded with lust.

Ross nodded a little as Danny gentle grabbed his hand and moved it to his still clothes half-erection.  Touching his boyfriends cock and feeling it twitch under his hand made Ross all too aware of his own growing problem in his pants.  He could feel the outline of it as he palmed Danny’s cock, making him more excited.  Taking it a bit further, anxious to see it for real, Ross pulled Danny’s boxers down with a little help, putting them with the jeans.

“Oh fuck…”  Ross muttered as he gawked at Danny’s cock.

Just looking at it, Ross guessed that it had to be at least over seven inches.  Seeing how thick it got made his mouth water.  Danny looked embarrassed as Ross kept staring at him, not able to judge what he was thinking.  The older teen lifted his shirt a little to keep his pre-cum from ruining but all it did was transfix Ross even more.  He could now see Danny’s little happy trail with little beads of pre-cum on it.  Without even thinking, Ross grabbed Danny’s cock by the base and held it up as he licked long the slit.  Above him, the older teen moaned, taken a bit off guard.  

The taste of Danny drove Ross over the edge.  It was sweet mixed with a little salt and he wanted more.  Wrapping with mouth around the tip, he took what he learned from watching porn, and sucked.  It took a bit to get used to the thickness of Danny’s cock, scraping his teeth once, before he got his mouth wide enough.  Ross started up with a good slow rhythm, taking in a bit at a time.  It wasn’t until Danny ran his large hand through Ross’s hair and hear his little groans, did Ross loose it.  Picking up speed, Ross took in more, fitting half of Danny’s hard cock in his mouth.  Danny started gripping his hair, muttering dirty nonsense that only fueled him more. 

“Oh…oh fuck…I’m gon-gonna,”  Danny moaned right before he came in Ross’s mouth.  After coming down from his orgasm, Danny got off the bed and panicked over Ross.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Danny’s cock twitched as he watched Ross swallow all of his cum before saying, “So good…” mind still hazy and horny.  

Grabbing the dazed teen and kissing him hard, Danny said, “That is so sexy.  Makes me wonder what else you can do.”  

Without thinking, Ross got closer to Danny, rubbing his painful bulge against him, wanting so much more.  He’d never felt like this before and he didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t even care if it was all just teenage hormones.  It was Danny who became the voice of reason for the both of them, even if all he wanted to do was lean Ross over his bed and fuck him senseless.  

“We…..we need to take this slow.  Don’t want to rush and end up getting hurt, now do we?”  It took all of Danny’s wits to get Ross at arms length.

Snapping out of his trance, Ross’s face turned a brighter red then Danny’s as he realized how shameless he’s been acting.  He excused him self and ran off to the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend to get redressed.  It took a bit for him to deal with his little problem at formed in his pants.  Once he was done and clear headed again, he came back into the room at find Danny leaning on the edge of his desk.  The older teen walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I better head home before it gets too late.  Why don’t we go down town on Tuesday?  I’ll take you to that little collectors shop you’d been dying to go to.”

Ross smiled and dropped his tense shoulder, glade that nothing had changed because of what happened. “That sounds nice.  Pick me up at noon?”

“It’s a date.”  

Kissing his cheek again, Ross lead Danny out to the front door and hugged him tight before letting him out side.  He waited in the door frame and watched Danny back out of his drive wave.  With a wave good bye, Ross headed back inside to his room and layed down on his bed.  He rolled over to one side and could smell Danny still on his sheets.  It was comforting, like he was being held by Danny, holding him as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan held the door open for Ross as they walked into the collectors shop.  It was a cute little store down town that had floor to ceiling of  random books and figurines.  Going up and down the three aisles and the back room, Ross freaked out over some of the merchandise, making Danny chuckle and ruffle his hair.  It’d been three days since Danny was over at his house.  The two haven’t spoken a word about what happened but Ross couldn’t stop thinking about it.  

Every night since, his dreams kept getting dirtier and dirtier.  It was getting to be a problem in the mornings, having to wash his boxers so they wouldn’t stain with cum.  Without realizing, Ross started staring at a Spawn figures, mind drifting off to thinking about Danny’s hard cock.  He would’ve started drooling if it wasn’t for Danny whispering in his ear.

“Boo.”

The teen jumped out of his skin and almost knocked into the shelves in front of him.  Grabbing him from behind and making sure he didn’t fall, Danny nuzzled his cheek into Ross, calling him adorable.

“Meanie.”

“That’s even more adorable.”

Finding nothing in there, they headed to the ice cream shop down the side street across the way.  They made home made ice cream and Danny’s favorite, Superhero Garbage Pail, which was just candy thrown into ice cream.  The two tried to fight over who would pay but Danny won and paid for them both.  They took their ice cream and sat at one of the two people booth.  Eating ice cream, Ross felt something touch his leg.  He looked up at Danny questioningly, but he seemed to not know what was happening.  The thing touching him kept going higher and higher till it was in his lap.  Looking down he could see it was Danny’s foot teasing him.

“Pl..Please,”  Ross managed to get out, face flushed and flustered.  He felt ashamed but the thought of Danny touching him down there in any way was turning his mind dirty again. 

The older teen’s face turned bright red as he quickly put his foot back down on the floor and put all his focus into his ice cream.  After a bit of awkward silence, they started talking about random things and acting as if something didn’t just happen.  

The day went on, they spent all afternoon down town and the sun was starting to go down.  In a spur of the moment kind of thing, Danny drove Ross off to a secluded part of town.  They came up to a woodsy opening and stopped the car.  Ross was looking around nervously, not knowing what to expect.  His mind was running off again but knew that Danny couldn’t have been planning something.  The older teen got out of the car and went around to his side, opening the door for him.  Once they were both out in the woods, Danny got on the hood of his car and leaned on the windshield, looking up at the night sky.  

No words were exchanged, Ross got up beside him and looked up.  The night was beautiful, they were just far enough away from the city to see the stars.  Danny reached over and held Ross’s hand.  The two stayed silent, enjoying the view.  It put Ross at ease and helped clear his head.  Turning on his side, Danny started staring at Ross with caring eyes reaching over and playing with his short hair.

“Why aren’t you looking at the stars?  They’re so pretty.”  Ross said, turning over.

“Because I already have something beautiful beside me.”

Ross couldn’t keep him self from laughing at how cheesy it was.  He wrapped his arms around Danny, kissing his nose and calling him a dork.  The two stared at each other for a bit, thoughts rushing back to Ross.  Slowly, Danny leaned towards him until their lips met.  It started sweet but quickly passionate and hard.  The two couldn’t stop touching each other, feeling a groping all over each others bodies. At one point, Danny rolled Ross over till he was on top and broke the kiss.

“I don’t think I can control myself any longer,”  he panted.


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you mean?” Ross propped himself up on his elbows getting closer to Danny.

The two of them were sitting on the hood of Danny’s car far off from town watching the stars.  Things turned a bit and the oldest was on top of Ross, saying how he couldn’t control himself much longer.  Ross started to wonder how much Danny was holding back on him.  He knew that the oldest must of had some previous experience and more erges.  It was the fact that he would think he needed to hold back that confused him.

“Look, I know you’re a virgin,”  Ross’s face grew hot at those words, “but I don’t want to push you into your first time.  I want to hold back until you’re ready.”

“But I am.”

“No, you think you are, but you’re still a little dazed from last time.  Don’t let hormones take over.  Let’s take things slow and as time goes on and you become more confident, then we’ll talk about it.”

Ross had to admire Danny’s control.  Even though they were just a year apart, Danny was most defiantly the most mature out of the two of them.  It still got to him though, hanging his head a little.  Danny lifted his head up and kissed him hard.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a little fun though.”  Slowly, Danny’s hands traveled down Ross’s body, tugging on the waist of his pants.  “If you want to of course.”

Lifting up his shirt a little, nervous about what he would say, Ross whispered, “Pl-please.”

Something snapped and Danny had no restraints.  He started biting and kissing Ross’s neck, leaving red hickeys ever where.  Ross had to cover his mouth to keep all the noises he was making back.  His face turned bright red with every little moan he wanted out.  Leaning back up to be eye to eye with him, Danny cupped Ross’s bulge and looked at him with lust heavy eyes.

“Can I play with this?”

Nodding, Ross turned his head away, covering his whole face with his hands.  He didn’t know why he said yes, afraid Danny would laugh about his size or find something wrong with his cock.  Slowly, the older teen undid and lowered his pants, taking his boxers down with it.  A low groan came from Danny, making Ross sneak a peak, only to see Danny lick his lips.  His cock twitched in response.

“Do….do you wanna move this to inside my car or out here?”  Danny asked when he regained a little self control.

“Here, here, just please hurry….” Ross couldn’t stand it being drawn out any more.  He wanted to know how it felt to get sucked, especially by Danny.

Not wasting anymore time, Danny took the tip of Ross’s cock in his mouth.  A loud moan came from Ross.  It felt like electricity running through his body as Danny sucked him slowly.  He was defiantly being gentler with him, not rushing it or sucking too hard.  It was starting to get hard for him to keep calm, hearing all the little moans coming from Ross was driving him crazy.  He was so close to just forgetting his vow to go slow and fuck him right on the hood of his car.  It wasn’t long after that Ross came with no warning.

“Sorrysorry.”  He panicked. 

Wanting to give Ross the same treatment he gave him two days before, Danny swallowed his cum.  It was something new to him but Ross’s cum was so sweet like liquid candies.  He wanted more but would settle for what he got.  Helping Ross redress, Danny gave him a few pointers on after care.  Once everything was all done, they got back into his car but Danny took him to the back seat.  The two cuddled in the back until they fell asleep in each others arm.  Ross felt at home in Danny’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“You wanna take me, skating?  Are you high?” Ross joked over the phone.

Laying down on his bed, Ross called Danny earlier and the two had been talking for hours.  For the last five, Danny had been trying to convince Ross to go to the skating ring with him.  There were two reasons Ross would never go there. 1) It’s full of annoying middle schools who are assholes to everyone and 2) He never learned how to skate.  Ross didn’t want to flat out tell Danny that, who was getting super excited about the idea, but he didn’t also want to embarrass himself.

“Maybe earlier, but I’m serious.  You would look so cute skating around.  Let me see the pretty fantasy.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Like macaroni.  I’m picking you up at 7 tomorrow.  Now but’s, unless it’s yours.”  Ross could just hear Danny’s smirk.

———————————————————-

Slowly walking to his front door, Ross opened it, still a little out of it.  It was 7 in the afternoon and just woke up from a nap.  Outside was Danny, all dressed up in ripped pants and a blue plaid shirt, his hair pulled pack in a puff more then a pony tail.  He looked Ross up and down, facing reddening a little as he lingered on his chest.  Ross was only wearing pajama pants and his hair a mess.  Quickly, Ross grabbed a jacket from the hooks beside him and covered up.

“What’s up?”

“Our date, remember?”

Ross’s face dropped. “I thought you were kidding…”

“Noooooope, now get dressed,”  Danny leaned close and whispered into Ross’s ear, “before I decide to just play with you inside.”

Face turning red, Ross shut the door and quickly put on what ever was clean enough to wear out.  He emerged a bit later and locked up the house.  Danny ruffled his hair before they headed to his car.

Once at the skating ring, they both got skates but Ross kept delaying putting his on.  Danny went around the ring a few times before trying to drag Ross out there.  He couldn’t understand why Ross was being so difficult about it, until he saw him with the skates on.  Trying to stand, Ross looked like a baby dear trying to walk for the first time.  He almost fell if it wasn’t for Danny behind him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t skate?”

“You were getting so excited about this, I didn’t want to rain on your fun.”

Sitting Ross down on the bench behind them and bending over so that they were face to face, Danny says, “Nothing you can do can ruin my fun.  I have a lot of fun with you, even when we’re doing nothing.  Now, do you want me to teach you or do you wanna take those off and get some pizza?”

“Maybe teaching for a bit and then pizza?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

The two stayed off the ring, skating around the lobby and game room instead.  Ross still wobbled and fell down a couple times.  By the fifth time, Ross decided it was time to put up the skates, ass stinging.  They went to the snack area and ordered a whole pizza.  As they ate, it was just talks of nerdy news, stuff going on in life, little sexy flirting.  

Around eleven, the two went out to Danny’s car to go home.  As Danny was about to drive off, Ross leaned over and kissed his cheek.  

“Now we’re kissey?”

“Oh shut up,” Ross muttered as he grabbed Danny’s face and kissed him hard. 

There was so much pent up energy inside him that just wanted to rip Danny’s clothes off and do naughty things with him.  It’s been three weeks since their little fun in the woods and he was craving more.  Danny made sure to bring him down to earth every time Ross’s mind got clouded with lust, but tonight he was a bit on edge too.  The two stayed lip locked until Ross felt something cup his bulge, making him groan.

“You have no idea how sexy you are right now,”  Danny whispered in his ear, sending shivers all over his body. “How much I wanna just toy with you, and so much more.”  Tailing a long finger over Ross’s straining bulge, Danny nibbled on his ear.  “But you have to wait and be good.”

“But I want it so bad.”  He knew he should be ashamed or a least a little embarrassed but Ross’s mind was only filled with one thing.

Danny kissed his cheek and let him go, turning on the car and driving off.  He tried to start a conversation, to bring things back to normal, but Ross’s mind was still off some where else.  They got into Ross’s drive way and the two got out of the car and walked to the door.  Danny kissed the top of Ross’s head before taking a deep breath.

“If you still think you’re ready, maybe next time we can have a little more fun.  But, you have to promise if you start feeling uncomfortable, you vocalize it.  I want your first time to be special.”

“You’re so mushy.”

“No, I’m a romantic, it’s similar.”  Danny gave him a short, sweet peck on the lips and said, “Good night, Sweetie.”

Smiling up at him, Ross said good night and headed inside.  He went to his room and shut the door.  Laying in bed, all he could think about as he drifted off was his gentle sweet prince.


	9. Chapter 9

Passing around in his room, Ross was nervous about today.  It wasn’t just some ordinary date, it was the date, the date that’ll end with him being a “man.”  After days of researching all the gay porn he could handle, Ross felt like he knew the basics.  Some dirty talk, heavy kissing, maybe some light kinky stuff, and then the sex.  His heart started to race just thinking about it.  Turning to his mirror, Ross took a deep breath.

“You can do this.  It’s just sex.  You can handle it, it’s just Danny’s big….thick….cock inside me….”  Shivers ran up his spine as he trailed off. 

————————————

Now, sitting in the car with Danny, Ross’s mind raced every which way.  What could go wrong, how he could mess it up, how Danny could mess up.  Trying to lighten the mood, Danny put on his playlist of rock classics and started jamming, getting in Ross’s face and lip singing.  It was hard for him not to laugh and try to join in.  Everything seemed to quite down as they drove up to Danny’s apartment.  

The two walked up some of the stairs to get to his place.  Once inside, Ross was looking at everything.  It was what to expect for a teens apartments but also a little too clean.  

“You stay there, I gotta check something,” Danny walked off down the hallway and opened a door before coming back and saying, “Coast clear.”

“What was that about?”

“Wanted to make sure my room mate wasn’t here while I was fucking your brains out, Barry would never forgive me.”

Ross could feel his cheeks start to burn hot.  It didn’t help that Danny was laughing and ruffling his hair.  After settling down, Danny took his hand and lead Ross to his room.  Band shirts were scattered everywhere, band posters everywhere.

“Do you like music?”  Ross tried to sarcastically ask with out laughing.

“Get over here.”

Tugging on his arm, Danny pulled Ross close to him and sat on the bed with him in his lap.  Before the younger teen could say a word, Danny softly kissed him.  The kiss grew deeper the longer it went on.  It wasn’t long before Ross could feel Danny’s large hands find their way under the back of his shirt.  Both of their shirts were pulled off once the kiss was broken.  Ross took the time to look over Danny’s chest, run a hand down the little happy trail.  

“You ready?” Danny whispered in his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure about this?”  Danny asked, getting his composure back a little. 

Ross nodded quickly and whispered, “I want to be fucked by you so bad.  I want to live out every kink you have.”

Shivers ran up the older boys spine.  He looked up at Ross who was in his lap like a wild animal but snapped out of it and caught himself. “A-another time…”

With a little tilt of the head, Danny started kissing down Ross’s neck slowly, letting his hands wonder the teens naked chest.  Hearing his boyfriend’s little moans was driving Danny crazy.  It was so tempting to just grab the small teen and pin him to the bed, making him say such dirty things while being fucked from behind.  He didn’t even realize during his thoughts, he’d been focusing on one area, leaving a huge purple hickey on Ross’s neck.  

“Sor-”  

Before Danny could even finish apologizing, Ross pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap.  It was getting harder to maintain control with his boyfriend looking down on him with such lust in his eyes.

“Please, hurry.  I don’t think I can take any more.”  Ross muttered, shyly looking down at his own straining bulge with a bright red face.

Reaching up, Danny teasingly unzipped Ross’s pants and pulled them down only a little bit.  Next came the boxers.  Before any more teasing could happen, Ross pulled off the rest of his clothes and re straddled Danny completely naked, wasting no time to undress him too.   Danny had to admit it was so cute watching Ross fumble with his zipper, still so embarrassed but so eager for more.

“Let me.”

Danny got off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes, standing before Ross with his erect cock out.  Just the sight was making Ross drool a little.  With out a thought going by, he scooted to the edge of the bed and took the tip in his mouth.  Danny gasped in surprise but let out a deep groan as Ross took more into his mouth, humming around the shaft.  Tangling his fingers in the teens short hair, Danny gave it an experimental little tug, earning a little moan.  He made sure not to grip too tight but it was all too tempting.  The closer he got, the more excited Ross seemed to get, taking more in and trying his best to deep throat.  

“Oh fuck,”  Danny muttered as he pulled Ross away from his cock.  He’d come so close to cumming.

Ross tried to lean forward to finish but Danny kept a firm hand in his hair.  “Just a little more,” he said, eyes clouded with lust.

“Keeping going like that and I might not have enough for the real fun.”

It was hard for Ross to pout up at Danny as he gentle pushed him down on to the bed and pressed up against him.  Their naked body’s touching, the warmth coming off of them, was giving him a bit of a high he’d never felt before.  The smallest movements made their cocks rub against each other which made the two of them groan. It would be perfect to just lay there together, grinding hard until they came, but Danny had waited and been patient for too long.  

Reaching over to his side table, Danny pulled out some lube and a condom.  The older teen opened the small bottle and coated two fingers before rubbing them slowly against Ross’s virgin hole.  The cold feeling of the fingers made Ross jump a little, making Danny stop.

“Kee-keep going, please.”

Going on, Danny slowly pushed in the tip of one finger.  The sensation felt so weird to Ross with it being his first time.  Feeling the finger sink deeper into him made him tense up.  He didn’t loosen up until Danny brushed up against something inside of him that made Ross moan.  With a smirk, Danny hit it again, harder this time.

“Fuck!”

“Guess I found your sweet spot.” Danny said in a low voice, sliding the second finger in.

Working Ross’s little hole for a good five minutes, Danny felt it was probably enough  to begin.  Slowly taking his fingers out made Ross whimper, not liking the now empty feeling inside.  The feeling of lose was quickly replaced with nervousness as Danny pressed his leaking cock up against him.  

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes.”

Like with the fingers, Danny took his time slowly pushing into Ross but as the tip went in, surrounded by heat, he wanted more.  Without thinking, Danny pushed in his cock almost to the base in one thrust, letting out a throaty moan.  Ross tensed up and squeezed his boyfriends arms tight, helping him snap out of it.  Leaning down, Danny kissed him hard as an apology.  

After breaking the kiss, Danny looked at Ross concerned, earning a little nod for him to go on.  The teen slowly thrusted, trying to angle his thrust just right to refind Ross’s sweet spot.  It wasn’t long before one sent the teen into a moan fit.  Danny’s thrust became faster and harder as the tip of his cock rammed into Ross’s prostate.  Watching his boyfriend turn into a moaning mess below him made Danny want to cum on the spot, but there was no way he’d let himself finish before him.  

The feel of Danny working his cock and ass had Ross seeing stars.  It didn’t take long for him to cum and have the hardest orgasm he’d ever experience.  Danny helped him ride out his orgasm, fucking him until he too came shortly after.  Arms feeling weak, Danny collapsed on to Ross, panting hard.  The two layed on the bed in a sweaty, panting pile, with Danny holding Ross in his arms.  Ross passed out after a bit from the experience and nuzzled up to Danny half asleep.


	11. The Morning After

Waking up completely dried mouth, Ross got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen.  He opened up every cupboard before finally finding the cups.  A whistle from behind spooked him so hard he almost dropped the glass.  Turn fast Ross could see it was a guy he’d never seen but quickly assumed it was Danny’s room mate Brian.  He suddenly started feeling a little bashful, pulling down on the over sized t-shirt, the only thing he was wearing.

“So you’re the little one that’s got Danny-boy all flustered.  Gotta say, very cute from behind.”

“H-hi…”

As if answering his prayers, Danny entered the room, scratching his bed head.  Ross couldn’t help but blush while watching him stretch in only pajama pants. As  he woke up more, the fluffy haired teen was obviously putting two and two together.

“B, stop scaring him and get to class.” Danny walked over to Ross and held him tight, cooing, “Did the mean old science man scare you?”

“Hey, that’s Dr. science man.”

“In like 4 more years.”

Brian rolled his eyes and went back to his room, leaving the two love birds hugging in the kitchen.  The two spent the morning poking fun at Brian loud enough for him to hear and muttering about the night before over breakfast.  Every time it was mentioned, Ross could feel his ears turn bright red.  Shivers ran through him as he thought about it.  In the middle of the night, the two woke up and went for round two which left Ross breathless.  He was still a little bashful with it being his second time but Danny kept saying he was amazing.  

“And that little thing you were doing with your tongue, damn that was hot.”

“Keep your voice down, he might hear you.”

Danny leaned back and laughed dramatically. “That old guy can hardly hear anything anymore.”

“I’m four years older then you.  If  I’m old, you’re a fucking cradle snatcher!” Brian shouted from the other room.

————-

“Sure your folks are gonna be ok that you spent the night?”  Danny asked.

They were on their way to Ross’s house and it was the fifth time that he had to tell Danny it was ok.  Since he was technically an adult, his folks didn’t really care what he did as long as he didn’t die or get arrested.  When they finally pulled into his drive way, Danny twiddled his fingers trying to find the right words to say.

“Hey,”  Danny lifted his head and looked at Ross, “What’s on your mind?”

“I…..I wanna meet your folks…”

Ross’s eyes went wide.  He’d never really been in a relationship but he knew when meeting the parents was happening was when things were getting serious.  Not that he was nervous about commitment, but nervous if Danny was afraid of it.  It took a while for Ross to realize he hadn’t said a word.  Danny went back to twiddling his thumbs.

“Ya-ya you can meet them.  Why would you be scared to ask that?”

“Kind of worried what they’d think of me, but I want to meet them so that they can see you’re in good hands…….good-ish hands.”

Seeing Danny like this made it hard for Ross not to lean over and hug him tight.  He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and said they’d talk about a good time for him to come to dinner later and headed into the house.  Once in, he went straight to his room and layed down on the bed.  Thinking about Danny’s rough sexy side and his adorably sweet one just made Ross want to giggle like a school girl with a crush.


End file.
